The present invention is directed generally to a device for measuring an operator's response speed and accuracy and more particularly to an electronic device for displaying a multidigit code for a limited period of time and then measuring the response time of an operator for entering the displayed code.
Most human activities require visual recognition followed by a directed physical response. In some cases, the proficiency of an individual is directly related to the speed and accuracy of the response. Examples include participants in team sports, automobile drivers, computer operators and many others.
Whereas various electronic devices, such as calculators and personal computers are capable of displaying data and receiving input through a keyboard entry system, no known devices perform the simple function of measuring the operators response time for keying in the digits of a previously displayed number.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide a device for measuring the response time of an operator for entering the digits of a previously displayed multidigit code.
Another object is to provide such a device which provides a visual indication of the operator's response time.
Another object is to provide such a device wherein the operator enters the digits of the displayed code by a keyboard.
Another object is to provide such a device wherein the keyboard includes a plurality of data entry keys arranged in a pattern wherein all keys are substantially equally conveniently accessible to eliminate response time variances due to keyboard position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a response speed and accuracy measurement device which is simple to operate.
Another object is to provide such a device which may be embodied in a small hand held casing.
Another object is to provide such a device which is adaptable to accommodate individuals of different ages and proficiency levels.
A more specific object is to provide such a device having the capability of varying the duration of time that a multidigit code is displayed.
Another specific object is to provide such a device having the capability of varying the number of digits in a displayed code.
Another object is to provide a response speed and accuracy measurement device which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.